Alex's Amazing Adventure
by LODSA MONEY
Summary: A man named Alex sets out on his journey to find the one thing in life he loves most, and meets a few friends along the way.


My name is Alex McCree. I'm 16 years old, and I have a confession to make.

I love cum. I'm addicted to seeing it, feeling it, and tasting it. I love the way it slides down my throat and how I can smear it all over my nipples. But I've always had one problem with cum so far; there's never enough. I did 25 guys in a gang bang once. There was a lot of cum, but it wasn't enough. I wanna have cum all over my body, and in every orifice. I want my stomach full of cum. I wanna shit out cum from my tight asshole. I wanna snort cum like cocaine, and do cum shots. I wanna have so much cum that I can cover every single pore on my body, and fill every hole to overflowing.

When the need became overwhelming, I called my friend Dax and told him what I wanted to do. He knows some people in the porn industry and he can get up to 100 guys but I told him I wanted more. He asked how many, and I said 1,000. So he set up a website; any man that wants to Cum On Alex McCree just head to this address, and bring plenty of sperm.

Dax and I start setting everything up. We buy a kiddie pool at Wal-Mart and get some food and water(I just needed the bottles). I get some Jack Daniels too. I also grab a big 40 oz beer stein and a funnel with a long clear plastic tube made for chugging beer, but it's not gonna be beer I'm chugging. Dax and I also go to the adult store and find some dildo's and an enema kit. I also suggest duct tape, for an idea I have. The last thing we get is a scuba mask, the kind with one big piece, for something I saw online I wanna try.

When we get home Dax checked the site and saw that 2,134 people signed up.

Holy shit.

I wanted a lot of cum, but Jesus Christ that's a shit load.

"Do you just want me to get 1,000" Dax asked.

"Hell no! Let's just see how many show up on Friday."

Friday morning we set up the inflatable kiddie pool for one room and I set up my huge bathroom for my main session. I wanted to start out slow, a few cumshots here and there, a little bit of drinking. I picked out this black guy named Pikamitsu that Dax recommended to start fucking me first. I emptied all the water bottles out, a big 30 pack. Dax had a few of the Dat Stream Watchers over to keep the guys hard and ready to spew. In the pool room we'd have guys just jacking off into the pool, after some good fucking the Dat Stream Watchers. Then in the kitchen I have the bottles set up for guys to jizz in. As soon as they were full they could stick them in the fridge.

Dax and I take one more look at everything and realize in a few hours time everything in this house will have sperm all over it. Before the guys arrived I drank the bottle of Jack Daniels. I got Nostalgia-chan (She doesn't get to fuck anybody) to charter some buses to bring the guys from a set meeting place to my house. The buses were showing some really fucked up bukkake movies over the TV sets in them.

Just wearing a Metroid shirt, sunglasses, and assless chaps, I stumble into the big living room once the first 500 guys arrive, the Jack kicking in fast.

"OK you horny perverts." I slurred. "I'm Alex McCree, and I'm obsessed with cum. Jizz, sperm, spunk, man-juice, whatever you fuckers wanna call it, I wanna be full of it. We split you into three groups. Everyone of you will not get to fuck me but you will have your cum in me, on me and all around me. I have some Dat Stream Watchers to help me out, but no cumming in these guys, all your cum is mine. The more times you can cum the better. I see we have a shit load of you guys, so it'll take some time. I'm not gonna sleep this weekend!" I yelled with a drunken laugh.

Dax and I break the first 500 guys up and I take off all my clothes, but leave my sexy as fuck Metroid shirt on. I gotta wear it when I'm all sexed up. Dax brings in a bunch of guys including Pikamitsu who wanted to start me off. They didn't say a word as they pulled out their massive cocks. I grabbed them all and started downing them as deep as they could go in my mouth. I picked Apostrophe and just let him fuck my throat, taking him the best I could. Fuck I love a cock deep in my throat. I grabbed his ass and pulled him all the way inside, his heavy balls smashing against my chin as he cut off my air.

The other guys shoved their giant cocks up my tight asshole. For a few minutes I was lost in the gang bang. Just feeling all my holes filled and stretched open made me wanna cum right there. I couldn't believe that the cock in my asshole was already almost all the way up there. I fucking love that too. I swear he was pushing through to my stomach. A few minutes of hard fucking and they finally came. The one in my mouth swelled up, almost making me puke, as I got a huge load down my throat. I told myself "Not yet" as I feel the others splashing my insides with big loads of cum.

They pull out and just walk away. I don't need to talk to them, I just need to get their cum in me. What else are Dat Stream Watchers good for but a good fuck and cum? I step out of the bathroom and walk to the kitchen to check on some of the others. I let some cum drool out past my lips onto the floor and then lick it up. I guess this did it for a few guys in the kitchen as I see them tense up and cum into the water bottles. I go to them and lick the last cum off their cocks and smile and thank them. I chill for a few minutes in there, just watching the guys fuck some Dat Stream Watchers. They already filled 3 bottles in the fridge so far.

I walk out and go to the living room, squeezing through the crowd of sweaty, fucking bodies to where the pool is. Guys crowd all around it with Dat Stream Watchers kneeling in front of them, jerking them off. There's a nice 1 inch layer of cum already in the bottom. Some bukkake movie was on repeat in the room and the guy on screen was drinking a bunch of loads out of a tall wine glass. This made me horny again and I went back to the bathroom where Broo, Dagroot, Omega Walrus, Maximum Blue, and Paperman were waiting for me. Dax was fucking Broo and giving a blow job to Dagroot.

I grabbed Omega Walrus, Maximum Blue, and Paperman and told them to take turns fucking my asshole. Their cocks weren't as big as Pikamitsu's but big enough to keep my holes stretched open. They traded me back and forth like a joint at a Grateful Dead concert. Paperman came inside me, his cum squirting and squirting out for what seemed like a full minute. Christ, that must have been a gallon of jizz.

Thinking about a gallon of jizz gave me a nasty idea for after this little fuck session. Omega Walrus and Maximum Blue kept going back and forth. One thrust in, pull out, then the other would thrust deep in me, and so on and so on. This went on for about 2 minutes until one came, pulled out fast, and the other fucked me until he added his creamy load to my anus. It felt so fucking good to have 4 loads swirling around in my bleached asshole. Some came flooding out and I tightened up to keep their loads inside me.

Broo and Paperman, who were fucking Dax, were close to cumming and I pulled my balls out in front of them and just smiled my evil little smile. They pulled out of Dax and wanked their cocks over me until they came all over my Metroid shirt.

Jesus, do all these guys carry around a gallon of cum in those balls? My Metroid shirt was totally covered and I massaged the creamy sperm in, playing with my pierced nipples for awhile. Dax kissed me on the lips and smiled.

"Havin fun babe?" he asked me.

"Hun, I'm just getting started." I laughed evilly.

I walked back into the kitchen and saw more fucking going on in there. The line of guys was long as hell and this is just about 1/4 of what was waiting for me. I couldn't believe how many of them had actually shown up. Some of them had even brought Dat Stream Watchers who were now on their knees sucking random cocks and getting gang banged.

I looked on the counter and noticed a row of 5 shot glasses on a platter. Each of them was filled to the brim, half with cum, and half with vodka. Dax must have set them up for me. I walked over and downed each one of them, loving the burning feeling of the alcohol mixed with the delicious cum.

After I finished my cum shots I opened the fridge to see that there were now 5 bottles full of cum. They looked so tasty. Like creamy, delicious milk. I wanted the whole 30 pack full before I even started drinking them.

I noticed a gallon of milk in the back of the fridge and grabbed it, emptying it into the sink and washing it out. I walked up to DCJ and handed it to him with a grin.

"This is your project: have all your guys fill this to the rim."

DCJ smiled as BladeworksMaster shoved his cock up his ass. "I don't take requests, but whatever" he sighed. I stood and watched as BladeworksMaster fucked the hell out of DCJ. When he was about to cum he pulled out and knelt in front of DCJ, jerking his cock off until he spilled his jizz into the gallon milk jug.

I walked back out into the living room and saw RawkHawk, WaluigiNumber1, Gonzales, and Corvus all cum in the pool at once, smiling at me.

"Havin fun boys?" I asked.

"Fuck yeah." Corvus said. The others were too busy watching eachother squeeze every last drop of cum from their cocks into the pool.

I walked up to the pool and dipped a finger in, licking some of the cum off when it came out. I fucking love that taste. Bitter but creamy, with a natural sweet taste.

Dax grabs my arm, tugging me into the bathroom to show me what he has waiting. 30 guys all stood around in a big circle, jerking off and crammed into the smaller room. I pushed my way to the middle, falling on my knees in front of them. I look up with innocent eyes and open my mouth.

I grab two cocks with my hands as my mouth engulfs WaywardVagabond's cock. I gave WaywardVagabond a sloppy blowjob until he came, really quickly. Hey, no problem, the faster the better.

Another 5 guys all squirted on me at once, 2 on my hair and 3 on my back, I could feel the warm jizz slide down my back, over my little tattoo of Samus and into my ass crack. The two cocks in my hands came one after another, getting jizz on my hands and some on my cheek. 4 guys walk in front of me and aim for my nipples. Not even touching me they squirt their loads all over me.

Over and over again I was splashed with sperm, random numbers of guys pushing to the center of the circle and emptying their balls somewhere on my body. 3 guys pushed me back some and aimed for my stomach. Two hit their mark and one aimed, pretty well, for my pierced belly button. The long diamond chain in my belly was glazed, cum dripping off of it. I bet the jeweller never made it for cum.

The rest of the guys took turns cumming all over me. My face, my legs, my nipples, and 5 guys begged me to take my sunglasses off to cum on my eyes. I slid them off and they came all over my sexy pupils as I wiggled them, cum dripping down my eyelashes. I put the sunglasses back on and felt the gooey cum slide around between my tearducts. I rested for a moment and Dax brought in more guys.

One after another they shot their loads onto my body. It must have been 50 guys this time. I just laid down on my back and let them do their thing. When they were done my whole front side was soaking wet with jizz. I asked Dax to send in another group for nothing but facial shots.

He came back into the bathroom ahead of the group of guys, and walked straight toward me. I didn't notice his cheeks bulging out slightly until he was right next to me. He leaned over me and forcefully spat a huge mouthful of cum right between my eyes. I busted out laughing as he pushed his hand down onto the mess and smeared it all over my face, starting the facial shots off with my head already completely glazed.

I don't know how much time passed, but the guys layered my face in nothing but sticky creamy slimy cum. My hair was swimming in it on the bathroom floor.

Dax climbed off a guy he was fucking and disappeared for a moment. He came back with the beer stein, filled to the brim with cum, and the funnel. I propped my sticky head up and he shoved the tube in my mouth, pushing it until I felt it hit the back of my throat. he stood over me and smiled, dumping the beer stein full of cum upside down over the funnel. I watched the white torrent of cream surge down the clear tube and felt it hit the back of my throat. I swallowed and swallowed as the thick mix flowed straight into my belly, some of it overflowing my mouth and pouring down my chin.

"You look so fucking hot you cum dumpster!" Dax said.

"You fucking know it, whore." I slurred through the mouthful of cum.

The cum on my eyes kept me from seeing his laugh but I could hear it. I opened my eyes and let some of the jizz slide in. I didn't mind, and I've had cum in my eyes plenty of times. It always gets me hot. I asked him to fill up the stein again and I grabbed the funnel. he ran to fill it up as I pushed the plastic tube into my ass. When he came back I told him to pour the mug full of cum into my ass. He tipped it up over the funnel and I watched it flow down the tube, disappearing into my bowels. I removed the funnel from the other end of the tube and tossed it aside. I put the other end into my mouth and started sucking on it, using it like a giant straw to suck the mug full of cum out of my own asshole. The thick white cream appeared again, traveling slowly up the big tube until it reached my mouth. I sucked harder and harder, swallowing mouthfuls of the thick cum, vacuuming my ass clean. Once there was no more I removed the tube and told Dax to send more guys in. I wanted them to all cum in my mouth.

A shitload of guys lined up for me. Cumshot after cumshot sprayed down my throat, some chunky, some silky and some like water. My belly slowly filled up with cum. I could feel it sloshing around. More and more slid down my throat as I licked my lips. Fuck that tastes good, I can never get enough of this stuff.

After this batch of guys was done I took a rest, feeling the cum all over me and in me. I massaged it into my skin like lotion, all over my sexy sunglasses and Metroid shirt. I went to Dax with an idea.

"Wanna get a pizza? They can cum all over it, and I can have the pizza guy cum on me too."

"Sure" Dax said and started to call.

About 20 minutes after the pizza guy, Derpalerp, showed up and I went to the door, naked and full of cum, my face a bukkake lovers dream.

"Hey, your total is..." and he stopped in dead silence.

"Wanna cum on me?" I asked.

Derpalerp stood dumbfounded and walked in. Dax gave him the money and led him into the kitchen.

"Don't forget to have the guys cum all over it." I yelled after Dax.

I got on my knees and unzipped Derpalerps jeans and started sucking his cock. He was so not ready to try and last, as he came in my mouth almost instantly.

I gargled some of it and swallowed dramatically.

"Thanks!" I said, tipping him and pushing him out the door.

Dax walked in a minute later with the pizza, a layer of jizz swirling on top of it with the cheese and sauce. I grabbed a couple slices and went to the kitchen while Dax gave the rest of the pizza to the Dat Stream Watchers. I grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and went to the living room to watch some Cowpokez. As I sat down on the floor I started eating my cum-covered pizza. It tasted so fucking good. I opened the bottle of cum and took a long swig, loving the feeling of the cold cum flooding my mouth. I love this stuff cold. I savored the rest of my cum pizza and downed my 1st of many bottles of cum as I played with myself and watched the rest of the video.

After I finished I walked around the house, watching all the fucking and tracking cum from room to room.

Dax called me back to the bathroom and showed me he had more guys waiting. I sat down and let them cum all over me. more and more layers of cum on my already soaked body. After a few minutes it got a little quiet.

The 1st 500 guys were done and the next load was coming.

So to speak.

I got my enema kit ready that I bought earlier. I'd already cleaned myself out completely, and fasted for the last few days, but this one wasn't going to be with water. I had the biggest bag possible for my cum enema. I left if open and the next group of guys walked into the house. Dax started fucking a few guys. I took 2 giant black guys that just begged to fuck me and had them fill both of my holes. They fucked me as Dax prepared the enema. One came in my gaping asshole, fucking me until Dax had the enema bag full and got it ready.

He pushed the nozzle into my ass until it was seated. Then he lifted the bag above his head and squeezed. I could feel the cum just gushing into my rectum. He kept squeezing and filling my asshole, expanding out my already abused orifice. He filled the bag AGAIN and pushed MORE cum into my anus. I'm sure it was getting into my colon now, but I didn't tell him to stop. After 4 bags full of cum I finally said that was enough, and told him to get me a butt plug. He grabbed the biggest one he could find and pushed it deep into my ass, keeping the jizz from escaping my aching bowels.

I grabbed a strip of duct tape and I taped my buttplugged asshole shut.

"You're fucking nasty you whore." Dax said.

"Just get the turkey baster ready bitch." I shot back at him.

Bringing an extra large turkey baster into the room Dax handed it to every guy he fucked. I sat down and laid back on the floor with my legs spread eagle. I could really feel the cum in my ass just want to shit out. I was gonna hold it as long as I could. I wanted to feel cum squeezed into every hole I had.

After 15 minutes or so he came over and pushed the head of the baster into my ear and squeezed, pushing all of it in. I cupped my hand over my ear hole and told him to get the catheter ready next. He grabbed it and pushed the probe into my dick hole. I've had him fuck my dick hole a few times, it's very uncomfortable but sexy as fuck. But he was gonna do something different this time.

With the probe in my dick he attached a small bag of cum and started to squeeze. He was pushing about a pint of cum into my urethra, into my bladder, which already felt full. I told him to leave the probe in my dick after he finished pushing the cum in. I could feel the cum try to push into my stomach. It felt like I was man-pregnant with a cum baby. I duct taped my dick closed, running the tape around my waist like a chastity belt to keep it from moving. As I got up the guys were still cumming on me, glazing my shoulders with sperm.

I walked to the kitchen where I opened the fridge and saw the milk gallon jug filled with cum. I took it and grabbed a wide dildo gag from my room, and walked into the bathroom again. I handed Dax a meat syringe and told him I needed it filled. I sat down on the jizz covered floor and started drinking the cum from the heavy milk jug. It tasted delicious as it flowed into my mouth and down my throat.

After a few minutes the syringe was filled and Dax handed it to me. I injected one full syringe full into my left ear and handed it back to him. The second one went in my other. I couldn't hear anything now, but it didn't matter. I was lost in my cum dream. I grabbed my goggles and handed them over to Dax. At this point he knew everything was to be filled with cum. I chugged more of the milk jug jizz as he filled the goggles up. I could feel my stomach getting fuller and fuller. I could feel some of the cum I'd chugged earlier working it's way through my intestines. Good luck, my ass is full of cum too, it's going nowhere.

I chugged all of the cum in the jug just in time to see my goggles filled up to the rim. I took it in my hands and set it down beside me. I took two more syringe fulls of cum up my nose, sneezing and laughing some as the cum plopped into the back of my throat. Dax knew what I wanted so he grabbed another water bottle full of jizz. I downed it and felt the sticky cream fill my stomach, throat and now fill my mouth. I strapped my dildo gag into my mouth and placed my cum full goggles over my eyes. Most people would shut their eyes when cum came in contact with them. Not me. I opened them wide and felt the stinging in my eye sockets as the cum covered them. It felt so goddamned good.

I took a deep breath and injected more cum up my nose, closing it off with nose plugs. I laid naked on the floor, cum all over me, sliding and writhing around the slick, gooey floor. For one glorious moment it felt like my entire body was completely filled up with sticky cum. My anal cavity, my urethra, my bladder, my ears, my nose, my eyes and my mouth. All filled to the rim with jizz.

After a minute or so I had to rip the nose plugs out to breathe. I couldn't hear well but I felt more cum raining down all over me. For over an hour I controlled my breathing through my nose and just let all the cum drip all over me. I lost count of what group we were on at the moment. With cum in my eyes and in my ears it was hard to tell what was going on. I was lost in my cum world and didn't want out. But my body after more than an hour protested and I needed to go badly.

I pulled myself up and tried to feel around, the cum in my goggles sloshing up repeatedly and splashing new layers on my face. I could feel more people cum on me as I tried to crawl around, slipping and sliding on the slick floor. The pressure was getting to be to much, I felt like I had to piss, puke, cum and shit all at the same time. I started heaving, the belly full of cum lurching up, some of it squirting out my nose. Dax grabbed my slippery arm and lead me out of the bathroom and into the living room. I feel around for the inflatable pool and finally find it as I'm about to burst. I reach for the straps on my gag and try frantically to pull it off but I start to panic. I reach again and pull the gag off as the cum starts to pour out through my nose.

The gag finally flies off and splashes into the pool of jizz, which is now over a foot deep. All the jizz I swallowed and tried to keep down goes gushing out my nose and mouth, my throat screaming. As it's pouring out I moan, my balls and ass clenching around the plug still trapped inside my cum-filled holes, my muscles tightening up as I orgasm. I can feel tears seeping into the cum filling my goggles, but love it. I pull the mask off gently, scraping my eyes, and tip it over my mouth, letting the cum pour out before swallowing it down. I blink a few times and see the mouth gag floating in the foot deep pool of jizz.

My lower half strains under the pressure of hours of confinement. I pull the duct tape off of my dick and pull the dick probe out and do something I've always wanted to do; piss sperm. It feels amazing as the thick fluid pushes out. I rest for a moment and then pull the tape off my asshole. Ripping the huge plug out, I turn around so my ass is over the pool, and I shit out all the cum that was loaded into my asshole. The gooey slop pours out of my gaping asshole in big gushes and splashes wetly into the pool of cum. It keeps flooding out for what seems like hours.

The last of it was finally dripping out when a knock on the door grabs my attention. I open the door standing naked and cum soaked from head to toe. Through my jizz-filled eyes I can see Index standing there perplexed.

"I...Um...UPS, sir. I have... " he looked stunned.

"Ohh yeah, my new bondage gear. Hey, wanna cum?" I asked.

I just kneeled in front of Index and whipped it out, jacking him off right in front of my sticky, slimy face. As he started to cum I grabbed his cock and sucked the jizz from his balls, gulping it down. He smiled and walked away, stunned.

I laughed and placed the package in the kitchen. I grabbed 5 bottles from the fridge, which were all full now, and headed to the pool of sperm. It was at least 2 feet deep and full now. I looked in the driveway where the last bus was pulling up, and called all the guys in for my finale. I had Dax strap on my nose pullers, the ones I see all the time on those sick-as-fuck Japanese bukkake sites.

Keeping my hot Metroid shirt on I step into the cum pool, noticing how nice and warm it is. I sink to my knees and let the bottles float around in the pool. Dax hooked the nose stretcher in my nostrils, pulling them up and open more. He also gets a mouth dam and inserts it, cranking it open to keep my mouth from closing. A speculum goes up my dick and one up my ass, keeping them both open for business. The last of the guys come in to see me knelt in the pool of cum.

They surround me, jacking off as cum flies in from every direction. They cum in my open mouth, up my nose, in my hair. I turn over and get on my hands and knees so my open ass faces them, and they jizz in there too. The cum slides all over my dick and gaping asshole, sliding inside me until both holes overflow. As they're cumming in me I push my face down into the pool of cum, my head disappearing under the surface. I open my mouth and suck in mouthfuls of warm cum, swallowing it down. After a minute I lift my head back up, and watch as the cum runs off my face in rivers.

For an hour they do this and finally Silvano pushes the head of his 2 inch dick up to my nostril, firing several hard blasts of cum up my nose . I lay back in the pool for a moment and feel myself completely submerged in the pool of cum as the house finally clears out. Dax removes the speculum's and mouth opener, letting the cum pour out of my holes. I tell him to keep the nostril pullers in because they turn me on. Before he leaves me for the night he drops 2 toys in the pool. One is a 15 inch extra wide dildo, and the other is a 14 inch length of large anal beads. I look at him with tired, horny, cum-filled eyes.

"Thank you honey."

"Cum big for me tonight." He says with a smile, leaving me to play in my pool of sperm.

Condoms full of cum are draped over the side of the pool from guys who came inside some of the other guys. I picked one up and turned it up over my open mouth, letting the sticky globs of sperm plop out onto my tongue. I grab a handful of them and dump the loads onto my tongue one by one until my mouth is completely full. I tilt my head back and gargle the cum, blowing little bubbles before swallowing the whole nasty mixture down.

I chug 3 bottles full of cum, grab the anal beads and under the surface of jizz, and push them in, one by one going in deeper into my already abused rectum. I keep pushing with everything I have and manage, after twisting my body around, to get all 14 inches inside me. I grab the 15 inch dildo and shove that into my ass as well. It feels like a giant arm going in. For almost an hour I ram the dildo in my ass harder and harder, the pool of cum splashing around my soaking body. I grab the last two bottles of creamy cum and chug them both at once, my stomach once again filled with cum. I shove the dildo deeper as I drink down the sticky white jizz, trying to get the full `15" long shaft into my tight hole. I go faster and faster, feeling my legs thrash around in the pool, the cum splashing over the sides and getting on everything in the living room.

-Harder and harder I pump the slimy cock into my tight fuck hole. I wanna cum so bad I can taste it, even through the thick coating of jizz on my tongue. Two more deep thrusts and the dildo squeezes in painfully all the way, and I feel my own cum finally rise up and release. I yank the dildo out and watch my cum juices gush all over the couch in the living room, my ass arching up and pushing my cock skyward. I moaned and screamed "OUCH. MY HORSE", thrashing around, cumming again and again and again as the cum in the pool repeatedly washes over my face and body. I feel my bladder lose control and I started pissing all over, some coming out with such force that I hit the ceiling. My head disappears below the sloshing pool and I gulp mouthfuls of cum as my hips buck wildly above the surface.

I finally settle down, coming back up for air when I realize the 14 inches of anal beads are still embedded into my asshole. I squat and turn to watch myself shit out this massive anal dildo. I see it snake out, each bead stretches my asshole wider and wider. After all 8 large beads finally plunk out I cum again, screaming "OYAAAJIIIIIIIIII" before finally passing out in the pool.

I woke up 12 hours later, still marinating in my 2 foot deep pool of cum. I saw Dax looming over me, naked, with a smile on his face.

"Well, what do you wanna do now?" he asked.

I stare up at him with a gleam in my eyes.

"Take a bath, of course!" I said, sinking under the surface up the cum again. Dax climbed into the pool with me and our bodies slid together in the gooey pool of cum.

And for the next few days all I did was take my cum baths, fill up every orifice with cum and watch it ooze out, and drink the rest of the cum that was filled in the water bottles. I loved it so much, I may have to make this a yearly party.

If you actually read all that, you're my hero. 


End file.
